Arthur's bet
by camelot4eva
Summary: Arthur, captain of his schools football team makes a bet with the new guy, knowing more than he lets on.


**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.) It belongs to the BBC.**

**Just a short one shot I thought of.**

**Enjoy :D **

* * *

><p>Arthur was captain of the football team at school, he had his mates who were also on the football team. Lancelot, Percival, Gwaine, Will, Elyan and Leon. His best friend Merlin wasn't a football player as he didn't even know how to kick a ball but he still supported the team and led them on by being the teams mascot. Arthur walked up to his team, who were doing their stretches, with Merlin. "Alright everyone listen up. We have a new football player that is joining us. He was vice captain at his last school so there was no need for him to try out."<p>

"Where is he then?" Gwaine asked.

Arthur looked behind him and saw that he was chatting to some of the cheerleaders. "Oi Valiant. The team is over here."

The team looked up and saw Valiant running over to them. "Loves himself don't he." Gwaine mumbled, making the rest of his team mates laugh.

"Everyone, this is Valiant. Valiant from left to right. Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Elyan, Will and Lancelot."

"A'right lads." he said nodding to each of them. They all nodded their heads and Arthur spun the football in his hands, come on then, practice."

* * *

><p>After practice Arthur noticed Valiant eyeing up the cheerleaders. "Got your eye on someone Valiant?" he asked, walking up to him and the rest of his team mates. "Back at my school all the cheerleaders went out with the football players. Is it like that here?"<p>

"It is. Leon is with Laura, Will is with Freya, Gwaine is with Sophie, Lancelot with Kelly Percival is with Emily, Elyan is with Danielle and I'm with Guinevere."

"What about her who seems to lead the cheerleaders?"

"Morgana? She isn't going out with a football player."

"I bet I can get her to go on a date with me."

"I bet you can't." Arthur said.

"Do you wanna put your money where your mouth is? I bet fifty pounds she says yes to a date with me."

Arthur, Merlin and the rest of the team started to get notes of money out that were folded up inside the top of their socks. "I'll go in with that." they all said. Once they sorted it out Lancelot was holding four hundred and fifty pounds. "Alright then Valiant. She says yes the all of this is yours. She says no, you owe all of us fifty pound."

Valiant scoffed. "That money will be in my hand in five minutes."

* * *

><p>Valiant walked away from them and up to Morgana. They all watched Valiant talking to Morgana and started to laugh when Morgana slapped him around the face and left him to talk to the other cheerleaders. Valiant walked over to everyone rubbing his cheek. "I'm guessing she said no." Arthur said when he stopped laughing. "She called me and told me that she couldn't believe that I actually thought she would seem interested in me. She said even if she was single she wouldn't look at me twice."<p>

Arthur pretended to look shocked. "Morgana is seeing someone. Me being her step-brother you would think that I would know that."

Valiant nodded. "I will have your money at the next practice." he said and walked away.

The rest of the team started laughing again once Valiant was out of ear shot.

"Arthur we can't take his money."

"Why not Merlin? He bet that he could get a date with her after finding out that she wasn't going out with any of the football players. I never heard him mention team mascot as well. He made the rules clear when he made the bet."

Just then Morgana made her way over to them with Gwen and put her arms around Merlin and cuddled up to him. "You wouldn't believe what that new guy just said to me. He came over all big headed and thought that I would think myself lucky that he was interested in me. Jerk. I don't like him."

"We saw from the slap you gave him, we felt that one from over here." Arthur said, laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>The end.<strong>

**How was it? Good? Bad? So so? Let me know :D**

**Review? x**


End file.
